323: Hunkahunka
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause societies to come to a crashing standstill by causing artificial lovesickness. Once he pecks someone, they fall in love with the first person they see regardless of their gender and personal preferences; only spraying water in the victim's face will break the spell. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated off-screen by an ocean wave. 323 was later captured by Gantu and sent to Hämsterviel, who fell in love with Gantu after being pecked. Despite this, Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. 323 was rescued in "Snafu". Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink and maroon feathers on his body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly and purple-tipped wings and tail. Special Abilities Hunkahunka can peck a target which injects the victim with a love-inducing drug that affects certain nerves, causing an artificial "love" sensation in which they are attracted to the first person they see, regardless of the individual's gender and personal preferences. When Hunkahunka pecks someone, and he/she sees somebody, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under palm trees shaped into a heart while holding the hands of the person he/she fell in love with; then the hexed victim says, "I think I love him/her," if the love interest is distant, or "I think I love you," if he/she is right in front of the person. Victims appear to be under a spell when affected. When the spell is broken, it's as if they are waking out of a trance and do not remember their actions while they were affected. Weaknesses Victims of Hunkahunka are infected by proboscis injection in coordination with retinal stimuli. Therefore, re-hydrating the optical nerves and surrounding sensory centers negates the effect (i.e. the spraying of water in a victim's face cures their lovesickness). Also, since his pecks only kick in when the victim sees somebody, if they are unable to see or are in total darkness, the lovesickness does not take immediate effect. ''Stitch! Hunkahunka made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him earlier. However, Hunkahunka's spell caused Angel to become too obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson when Hunkahunka also made others fall in love (including Jumba, who was about to reveal the antidote before becoming part of Hunkahunka's spell). Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Hunkahunka ScreenCapture 04.07.14 20-27-55.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h22m12s498.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h22m35s157.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h22m58s561.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h23m18s460.jpg|Pecks David ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h24m14s638.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h32m13s570.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-06h37m34s897.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h42m35s762.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h46m16s996.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h46m36s485.jpg|Pecks Gantu ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h46m55s059.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h47m52s866.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h48m17s316.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h49m23s322.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h49m40s433.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h49m57s341.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h50m22s115.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h50m49s912.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h51m06s065.jpg|Pecks Keoni ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h52m46s157.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h54m20s829.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h54m44s700.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h55m29s083.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h56m42s360.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h56m51s421.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h57m10s894.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h57m39s282.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h58m00s900.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h58m28s017.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h58m46s373.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-06h59m33s365.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h00m17s775.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h00m40s172.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h01m34s788.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h02m24s860.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h03m00s947.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h03m11s407.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h03m41s380.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h04m11s842.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h04m43s892.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-17-07h05m11s362.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h09m03s213.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h09m22s616.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 13-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h10m17s297.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h10m48s729.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h11m23s404.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h11m49s028.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h12m50s757.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h13m02s176.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h14m16s120.jpg|Pecks Nani ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h14m29s036.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h15m07s701.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h15m19s209.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h16m32s436.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h16m49s991.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h17m28s892.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h17m59s004.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h18m20s029.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h18m54s634.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 13-13-12.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h19m53s147.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h20m15s426.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h22m19s288.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h21m32s031.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h22m43s693.jpg|Pecks Ice Cream Man ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h24m03s672.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h25m06s983.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h25m25s811.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h25m56s838.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h33m05s350.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h33m36s182.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h34m04s503.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h34m13s520.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h34m40s554.jpg|Hunkahunka captured by Gantu ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h35m06s175.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h35m53s705.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h36m22s518.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h37m10s024.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h37m39s101.jpg|Pecks Hämsterviel Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h56m55s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h46m22s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h35m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h20m58s46.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h46m50s472.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h00m54s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h29m59s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h12m39s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h31m26s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h49m08s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h42m59s18.png ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m10s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h52m55s390.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-03h38m51s217.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Hunkahunka Burnin' Angel ScreenCapture 09.04.13 10-39-39.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-23-13.jpg|Hunkahunka in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-19.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-24-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-26-24.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-09.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-43-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 12-19-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-46-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-48-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-03-18.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-29.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-58.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-52-21.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-00.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-33.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-55-14.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-56-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-57-07.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-00-08.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-01-14.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-38-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-00.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-53.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-40-23.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-16.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-32.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-11.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-48-22.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-49-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-52-34.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-49.jpg Miscellaneous Panes57.jpg Stitch Now - Hunkahunka.png|Hunkahunka in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Hunkahunka was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis Presley song "Burning Love", played in the original movie. Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love". *Hunkahunka was activated off-screen. *In his debut, Hunkahunka had dark purple feathers. However, in the show's intro, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured experiments